The Bet
by FreakyFan16
Summary: James and Lily make a bet. Lily loses. Well, sort of. SMUTastic. ;
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story on anddd my first smutty story. Wish me luck! And feel free to shoot me a review! :)

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe she had been so <em>stupid!<em>

She had known how hard Potter had been working his team, hadn't she? She'd known they had disturbingly large amounts of talent on the team. Hell, her best friend was the Seeker on the team and had spent the summer at Quidditch camp for Merlin's sake!

So just _why_ had she made that bet?

She had been angry at first, which quickly led to complete and total irrational behavior. Potter had just been such a prat! Such a delicious and tantalizing prat! It wasn't her fault!

He had been sitting in the corner of the Heads' Commons studying his stupid playbook instead of finishing the essay Slughorn set weeks ago. "Quidditch was more important than ruddy old Potions," he told her absently when she pointed out it was due tomorrow.

She then sat in her seat stewing. That bloody playbook had all of stupid Potter's stupid attention. This year he had toned down the pranking and the bullying and, to Lily's mild irritation, (though she'd never admit that aloud) the wooing. This time last year Potter would have been doing everything he could to make conversation with her. School could have waited, his friends would have waited, and even Quidditch could have waited. Now, however, the messy haired boy had taken to spending all his time talking about how bloody sure he was that the Quidditch Cup was going to be his this year. Like she even cared!

Sure, seeing him so passionate about something was a pleasant surprise at first, since for as long as she'd known him he had put as little effort into everything as possible. And yet, as the months bled together she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the possibilities. What would it be like to have his passion directed at something else…? Would the manic fervor that he showed toward such a barbaric sport transfer in other aspects of his life…? Would the dominating and forward behavior he displayed be just as blatant and unstoppable…? What she wouldn't give to be the one to—

No! Lily Evans does not fantasize about James bleeding Potter!

Not that she'd have long to fantasize anyway, now that he had gone off and made a bet with her when she'd finally snapped.

"I don't know how you plan to win with that fat ego of yours slowing you down."

A beat of silence followed as she watched Potter look up, startled, and blinked at her. Then he sat that playbook of his down and a small smirk that she hadn't had directed at her in months slide onto his face. "What's that Evans?"

Lily bristled at his tone. "You've done nothing but talk about that ridiculous game for weeks! How you're going to win the Cup and how you've got the best team Hogwarts has seen in years and just how bloody _brilliant _your ruddy sacred play are! I don't know how you plan to win when I doubt your broom could lift your head off the ground!"

She was panting slightly and noticed that she had stood up at some point, her books and parchment scattered on the floor. Her eyes flashed at the way Potter's smirk had widened considerably during her rant. She was annoyed at the pull that twisted something pleasurably inside her as she watched the way his crisp shirt tightened against his arms and chest when he crossed his arms. Something else she'd never admit to another breathing soul: James Potter made her hot. She didn't know exactly when it started, since she had no idea how long she had been trying to ignore it, but it had been getting out of hand lately. Everything he did seemed to send a jolt through her. The past several nights she had had to place silencing charms around her room to avoid the chance of him overhearing her. She'd imagine the feel of his hands on her skin. Moan at the thought of hearing his voice, low and husky in her ears. He'd say terribly wicked things. Words were a power tool after all…

And it was his next words that sealed her fate that afternoon.

"Sure of yourself then Evans? Care to make a wager?"

Caught off guard at the strange turn in conversation she merely attempted to regard him coolly. "Like you need the galleons?"

His chuckle was deep and she ignored the knot that grew just a little tighter in her abdomen at the sound. "True. I was thinking a different type of wager… Favors of sorts,"

Lily felt her heart thump a little louder at the implication but forced her voice to remain fairly flippant. "Favors? I can't see myself wanting any favors you could give." Lie. _Such _a lie.

He gave a shrug, hazel eyes glinting mischievously behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "Well, how about this: If Gryffindor loses on Saturday then you can force me to do whatever embarrassing or demeaning things you'd like, no matter who's around, for a week." That had its advantages, Lily thought. Perhaps seeing Potter walk around in a frilly dress and confessing his strongly homosexual love for Filch would dampen her urge to press herself against his rock hard naked body... "_But,_" Potter stressed, regaining her attention, "If Gryffindor _does _win… Then I get _you_ for a week."

Blink. Blink blink. What?

"What?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, it's basically the same thing. If you win you can make me do things I wouldn't normally do for a week and, knowing you, they'd involve making me do ridiculous things. On the other hand, if I win, I get the same privileges." He paused, his eyes dark and playful. "But, I would never use my powers for evil."

"What would you use them for?" She tried so hard to keep from sounding heady and breathless, failing miserably.

He looked at her, the smile on his lips absolutely devilish. "Oh, you'll find out when I win. So, do we have a bet Evans?"

Lily fought back a moan of pure longing. This was such a bad idea, but as she looked back as him she knew she couldn't say no.

The rest of the week had gone by and she'd barely seen him, let alone was given the opportunity to back out of it. And now, Saturday night, she watched as the Gryffindors carried James Potter away as he hoisted the Cup in the air.

Perhaps he'd forgotten?

He sought her eyes out in the crowd and when he found them she knew he had in no way forgotten their wager. His eyes said it all. She had made a deal with the devil.

Lily had a feeling that the next week of her life could very possibly kill her or make all her fantasies a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

She had done well so far at hiding. She avoided the busy corridors and headed straight for the Heads' quarters to avoid the party in Gryffindor Tower that was surely taking place in the team's honor. As their captain, James Potter would surely be among them for most of the night and with any luck into the wee hours of the morning. Yes, Lily Evans was doing quite well.

Then again, it had only been an hour since the end of the match.

Nervously, she glanced at the small clock in her private quarters from her bed. It was only a few minutes past nine. Her mind raced with images triggered by the lustful innuendo that had shown brightly from Potter's eyes when she saw him after the game. The way the words left his lips earlier that week…

"_Oh you'll find out when I win."_

His voice rang in her head, the rich deep bass shooting pleasure straight to her very core. Anticipation made her overly sensitive body tingle and thrum. She was torn between emotions: worried, jumpy, curiosity, lingering and embarrassingly prominent excitement.

Slowly, Lily's hand snaked down over her pajama shorts and began rubbing roughly at her mound over the layers of cotton. She could feel the heat emanating from her already sopping cunt.

This is was just ridiculous. She had been in a constant state of arousal for the past week. No matter how much she fingered herself, no matter what position she took, no matter how perfectly she could imagine it was James Potter bring her to completion, it was never enough to alleviate the ache for long. As soon as she got off and began to breathe normally she'd feel the desire building again. Nothing she did was enough.

She slipped her fingers inside her shorts feeling her wetness intimately, her knickers soaked through already. Her clit throbbed and she closed her eyes with her head back against the pillows as she pushed against the bundle of nerves. The pleasure built while her strokes grew fast and sloppy, moans spilling carelessly from her lips. God, yes. She was already close—

A deep, tortured groan came from across the room. "Dear _Merlin_…"

Lily let out a yelp of surprise, flying into a sitting position with her hand stilling in her shorts. Startled green eyes met glassy hazel instantly and a moment of silence follow. She knew she should shout out, telling him to leave, but her curiosity held her tongue.

James crossed to her bed in a few strides and was hovering over her in an instant. They stared at each other for another beat of silence before Lily broke. She shoved her hips upwards, gasping in delight at the feel of his hard length on her tender wetness.

He was everywhere then. Lily felt the calluses on his hands rub purposely against her overheated flesh. She felt that passion finally being put into something she could appreciate.

James's lips plundered her neck, making certain there would be large marks in the morning. He wouldn't be letting her forget this night any time soon, or every other night in this coming week for that matter.

Her senses were on overdrive and the moment his fingers dipped down into her knickers she was reduced to unintelligible moans and sounds to encourage him. Lily could tell that the sounds she was making were egging him on by the way his efforts doubled with each gasp and whimper she emitted. She swallowed, trying to say something—anything.

Then his lips left her neck to speak and she was lost.

"Do you know what you do to me, Evans?" he grunted in her ear, pressing his erection against her experimentally. He hissed in satisfaction. "I want you so bad. I want to be inside you so I can feel you come undone around me—because of me. I want to feel you shake, break, and lose it."

Lily was delirious. She bucked her hips against his hand. Her hardened nipples rubbed against the cotton of her shirt as she arched against his body, begging for attention. One of her hands gripped and pulled at his hair while the other clutched the arm that was bringing her ever closer to ecstasy, making sure it didn't leave her womanhood.

"Imagine my surprise," he whispered, pausing to appreciate her uncontrollable moan as he pushed a second finger inside her. "To come looking for you and find you stretched out on display for me. Imagine my utter astonishment to see that," he slowed his thrusting fingers to a halt and Lily whine and grunted as she drove her body up in search of friction. "You," He gave his fingers a firm shove, going further to push back on a spot that made her see stars. "Started," James repeated the action. He was teasing her, bringing her so close to utter paradise only to stop and start again. She had never felt so high and so frustrated all at once. "Without me." He stopped his hand and pulled his fingers out completely. Lily felt like she was about to start sobbing. She felt like she was already unbelievably close to the edge, and yet as he kept talking she could feel more juice leak out her cunt. "I had plans for tonight, you know. I thought I'd have to ease you into the deal. I was going to start with gentle touches, sweet words. I figured that you'd want to take it slow." He paused to gaze down at her, his eyes almost black with lust. He slipped her night shirt up and began caressing the underside of her breast. "But I beginning to think I was quite wrong. So tell me what you want, Lily. Do you want me to be gentle with you, love?"

Her eyes were closed tightly and she shook her head hastily. "No. No, I want—I want—mmm please! Hard! Merlin, harder!" She gripped her hand over his and squeezed herself harder, gasping. "Stop te-teasing and fuck me!"

James seemed to snap in that moment. The somewhat collected façade broke and he became positively _primal_. He ripped her shirt over her head and quickly latched onto her neglected breast, teeth and tongue attacking the nipple. Her other breast continued to be massaged roughly as requested, her hand falling away from his to join its twin at his belt. James quickly yanked her shorts and knickers down and kicked his trousers off. Lily pushed off the bed, only the thin cotton of his boxers separating her from otherworldly completion.

In half a second the material was gone and Lily felt James at her entrance. Frenzied, she rammed her hips up until she felt him sink into her pussy. She gripped the collar of his shirt, head too far into the clouds to wonder why she hadn't removed it before. He panted in her ear, mumbling incoherently. "Tight, _mmm_—Wet. _So_—Merlin, Lily, yes—Almost—"

Lily was just as scatterbrained as she met his thrusts. "Yes! Don't—_Yes!_ Oh _God_, yes! Don't stop! Please, please, please! Right _there_. C_lose— _Yes! Fas—faster!"

Her voice was breathy and littered with moans and James lost it. He spilled into her with a grunt, feeling Lily's walls contract around him as her orgasm rocked through her body. She babbled praises, "Yes, yes, oh God yes! Merlin, you're brilliant—amazing—perfect—"

As she came down from her high Lily felt James kissing and sucking her neck. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Overwhelming content washed over her body as she felt herself begin to drift off hazily, only faintly aware that James was moving lower to suckle her breast.

She felt her core tingling even as her eyes fell shut. Just before sleep consumed her James whispered a tantalizing promise against her skin to torment her through her dreams.

"Sleep, love. You'll need it for what you'll be doing tomorrow…"


End file.
